road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Heart
Joe Heart Biography Joe is a member on StreakyTeen. He developed a close friendship and crush/possible relationship with Kitty, as he accompanies her to physical therapy and assists her in regaining the feelings in her legs, after the car accident in The Fridge. He was introduced by Kitty into the StreakyTeen. Joe is introduced as a home-schooled teen, who is joining McKinley High School in his sophomore year because he realized that his mom was his best friend. His father is a door-to-door Bible salesman. Joe is the newest member of The God Squad, the other members being Camilla, Kitty and Sam. He plays guitar and sings, but thus far in his life he has not learned any songs that weren't Christian songs. After being asked by Sam Rodgers about his tattoos he states that they are Bible verses and also that each of his locks are named after each book in the Bible. Relationships Kitty Wilde (girlfriend) Kitty meets Joe for the first time after she returns to The God Squad. She calls him "Teen Jesus" for the first time, and when they later get into a discussion about sexuality and religion, Kitty tells him that in her opinion, being truthful and honest is her way of seeing a true Christian, trying to show him support. At Vanessa's Valentine's Party, Joe shows his support towards Erin and Daisy's relationship. The God Squad sing Cherish/Cherish, and the pair dance with each other. Joe notices Kitty's sadness when Erin makes a comment about her dancing, and afterwards he greets her by the lockers and asks how her therapy is going, to which she replies that she's made no progress. He decides to go to her next session. During therapy it is revealed they have been practicing for a Whitney number. They perform Saving All My Love For You. During the performance it shows moments of them in therapy and Joe helping her out, and the Glee club notices the chemistry they have together. They share a few looks after the performance and in therapy. They reveal they have feelings for each other after being confronted by their fellow Glee club members at different occasions. Joe then tells Kitty his feelings for her and believes that he might forget about the rules in the Bible to be with her, so which she responds the same. Songs S1= ;Solos Song nssss.jpg|Hallelujah (Road Gold, Actually)|link=Hallelujah Song sis ssss.png|Pocket Change (The Fridge)|link=Pocket Change Song qppps.png|How Long Will I Love You (Chemistry)|link=How Long Will I Love You Song ppss.png|I Need You (Naked)|link=I Need You ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song nss wws.jpg|Can You Feel My Metahors (Justifying Love)|link=Can You Feel My Metahors Song qq wniss.jpg|Baby (Comeback)|link=Baby Song ije dd.jpg|Underline Had (Comeback)|link=Underline Had ;Duets Song sgdb.JPG|Beautiful Roses and Love (Kitty Wilde) (Solos)|link=Beautiful Roses and Love Song azsxdcfv.JPG|Dirty Bit (The Time Of My Life) (Kitty Wilde) (Regionals)|link=Dirty Bit (The Time Of My Life) Song iemssss.jpg|Higher (Karen) (Justifying Love)|link=Higher Song_ihewwww.jpg|Demons (Sam Rodgers) (Comeback)|link=Demons ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S3= ;Duets Gaia 239.png|Saving All My Love For You (The Big Return)|link=Saving All My Love For You Gaia 247.png|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life (Stonger Bonds)|link=(I've Had) The Time Of My Life Song wokww.jpg|In My Head (Sam Rodgers) (Duets)|link=In My Head ;Solos In A Group Number Category:Character